


How's it Going to Be

by DianaMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Community: sd_ldws, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Kiʻilua (Deceiver), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never considered himself a coward, until this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's it Going to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week three of the SD_LDWS challenge. The genre was flangst (fluff & angst) and prompt: Knife. So I happened to be doing my rewatch of the series when yep, this ep got to me haha. It was really hard to keep it short, lol. Thinking about writing a few companion pieces to this but we'll see. Canon compliant (for now).

It didn't hit him until Steve was safe and in the hands of Hawaii's finest doctors. Up until that point, Danny was a coiled mass of tension and worry. running on autopilot since the moment he had heard Jenna's broken voice over the phone. 

Managing to hold it together until they were alone, Danny realized then what he did, _why_ he did it. He crumpled into the chair next to the bed, like he was punched in the gut, knifed in the heart. Jesus, he was already waxing poetic about this. 

Looking up at Steve, sleeping serenely despite the obvious hurt he'd went through, gave him the clarity he needed.

Traveling over 4,000 miles to go on an impossible, _dangerous_ mission without a single thought that he may never see Gracie again? Meant only one thing. This--between them--was soul-crushing love. And if it hurt so much now?

He never considered himself a coward, until this moment. But he can't bear to go through this again. He needed someone safe, someone who wouldn't take all what was left of his heart in one fell swoop. He wasn't ready for this. For them. Not yet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving.

"Danno..."


End file.
